obanfandomcom-20200213-history
Monstrous Like Muir
Synopsis The finals continue as the Earth Team has finally begun to catch up in the rankings. They soon face a bug racer, whose quest for the Ultimate Prize may not be so different from Molly's. Meanwhile, Don Wei is still haunted at the possibility that Molly may very well be his long-forgotten daughter Eva, and how such a possibility could effect the purpose of why they're racing in the first place. Full Recap Don Wei has a flashback of a date he had with his late wife Maya. Both of them waltz at a restaurant and have a good time. When returning home and greeting Eva, Don declares to Maya, "You've made me the happiest man in the world.' The next morning, Molly is eager to race again, as they are now in fourth place. But she is really still angry because of Don's not being sure Molly is Eva (he's sure by now) and Aikka's betrayal. Koji discovers that the next race will take place over an acidic river, which the Whizzing Arrow III's hull cannot withstand. Don doesn't want Molly racing, but Molly says she must, and Jordan supports this. First in the race is Kross's grinding of Muir's exoskeleton ship into the acidic river. When falling behind to Molly and Jordan, Muir attacks them and penetrates the Arrow III. Muir touches Molly with a telepathic tentacle and sees a flashback of Maya. Muir then takes Molly on-board his ship. (Koji and Stan operate the Star-Racer by remote control.) Muir shows Molly a vision of how peaceful his planet was and his mate, who was carrying the eggs of their offspring. One day, two alien hunters landed and shoot one of Muir's people. The hunters proclaim that the telepathic tentacles will make them rich. The creature is Muir's mate. He killed the hunters, but his mate died from the wound. Molly realizes that Muir wants to bring her back, the way Molly wants to revive her mother. Muir then delivers Molly back to Jordan. Don Wei later attempts to contact the President, who greets him warmly. Don tells him that after almost losing his daughter, he wants to quit the race. The President refuses, as the Crogs are surrounding Earth and will destroy it after the truce of Ōban ends. If the Crogs win the Ultimate Prize, it will be over instantly. The fate of Earth depends on the Earth Team's victory. Gallery Snapshot dvd 04.57 -2011.10.28 15.39.38-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.22 -2011.10.31 17.39.34-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.23 -2011.10.31 17.39.47-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.23 -2011.10.31 17.22.29-.jpg 18-Clips.wmv snapshot 00.02 -2011.10.29 22.58.42-.jpg Snapshot dvd 19.54 -2011.10.28 15.40.51-.jpg Trivia *'Original French Title': Monstrueux comme Muir *'Original French Air Date': October 4, 2006 *'Japanese Title': 怪物ムイール (''Kaibutsu Muīru, ''Monstrous Muir) *If you look closely at Koji's screen, the river is composed of hydrochloric acid (HCl), carbonic acid (HCO3), and sulfuric acid (H2SO4). *There is no official indication of the results of this race. However, at the beggining of the 19th episode, it's possible to see, during the Avatar's speech, that 8 racers have scored and Sul is the leader. Therefore, Sul must have won this race, followed by Kross and likely by Lord Furter, the 8th racer to score. *At the start of the race it is shown that Muir's Ship has missed the gate. So he couldn't win 3 points. Category:Oban Cycle Category:Episodes